Just Like Texas in 1880
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: In 1865 Yankee Officer David Gordon will meet his match, a Southerner Elizabeth McGuire. Part III is now Up!
1. Part I

Title: Like Texas in 1880

Author: Dylan Shelby

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Rating: PG for now, could become NC-17, just depends on what you want.

Summary: In the Reconstruction of the Civil War, a Yankee officer, a Southern Bell and her husband's mistress will all meet. It not only is a time for the reconstruction of a country, but the reconstruction of life and love. – Historical Alternate Universe

Author's Notes: I have taken them back to my favorite time period, well shortly after it. I have wanted to do this idea for a while now and ever since I read Prufrock's Love's story of Mulder and Scully set in this time, I decided to do one for these characters. Most of this is historically accurate so if you have any questions please write me or post in a review. I will be happy to discuss anything in this story. I hope you all enjoy. Also, Mr. Personality and I will be coming out with a story soon of the Lizzie McGuire characters set in 13th Century England. Oh and this takes place in 1865, not 1880. "Just Like Texas in 1880" is actually a great song, featuring one of my all time favorite singers Pat Green. I live in Texas, Texas pride, you understand, right?

Dedication: To my little sis Misi, aka Mr. Personality. I love her bunches and she is not only a great sister but a great friend too, except of course when she is in a bad mood!

=======================================================================

"Creativity is sparked by the need for something to do when there's already something to do." --The Warfarine Dealer's motto

=======================================================================

Savannah, Georgia; May 1865

Captain Gordon was tired, hot, hungry, thirsty, and a little out of it. He had already mistaken three trees for people. He needed to find somewhere to stop and soon before he gave out. He walked further looking over the destruction the war had brought. He knew the south was beautiful, his father had taken him to Atlanta a few times when he was younger. He had cried when he saw the destruction that Sherman had brought to the south in his fiery quest. He looked up ahead and saw what was once a very beautiful southern home, now in deep need of repair. It looked abandon and for now it could at least protect him for the hot southern sun.

As he got closer to the house he noticed a couple of cows. Well that was good at least he would have something to drink when he needed it. He was going to go and take a look to see if the cow was a dairy cow when the next thing he heard was a woman's voice, "Why are you trying to milk my bull?" He looked in the direction of the voice and then heard the woman call something out, but by that time he was too gone to understand.

The next time Captain Gordon woke up he felt much better, something cool was on his forehead and he felt nice and toasty in his bed. He opened his eyes and saw a woman standing over him, he was about to say something when she went out and called for someone. It was then that he saw another woman, a very beautiful woman walk in.

"Captain David Gordon I presume?" she asked. Her blonde hair was in a bun on the top of her head and she was wearing a black dress. "How did you know that?" he asked. "I saw a letter in your pants pocket addressed to a Kate Sanders signed Captain David Gordon, I took a guess." She smirked. Gordon assessed the situation and decided to sit up but found it a little difficult, and that was when the woman helped him up. "You could have just asked." She said. He glared at her for a moment. "So can ask what your name is?" he asked. She smiled, "You may. My name is Elizabeth McGuire Craft." "So you're married?" "Widowed." She replied. His expression softened when she said that. "Then you must really not like me."

It was then that she took pity on him, "I am fine Captain Gordon. He died a year ago and since then many things have happened. I wish the war had never taken place, but it has and I am fine with it." "So who was the woman with you?" She gave him a half smile that did not display happiness. "Miranda Sanchez Craft" "Your sister-in-law?' he asked. "No, Captain Gordon, my husband's other wife." She answered. "Other wife?" She sighed, it was obvious she didn't want to go through this, but she did, "Ever hear of New Orleans?" A light went off in his head, but he didn't really know how to ask. She took pity on him though, "Listen, you still need to rest, you were in pretty bad shape yesterday, when you get to feeling better we can swap life stories then." With that she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

When he woke up again someone was opening the heavy drapes letting sunshine in. "Good morning Captain Gordon. If you are up for breakfast you are more than welcome to join Miranda and myself, or you can always try to milk my bull again." She smirked. He gave her a half smile, "Call me Gordon, Mrs. Craft." She looked at him, "All right Gordon, please call me Elizabeth." She turned to leave, but thought better of it; "If you wish to change I have laid some clothes for you on the chair over there that are more appropriate for a Georgian summer than your uniform. If you wish to bathe we have a very nice secluded creek out back." She told him and then left.

Once the door shut David Gordon got up and walked over to the small sitting area where the chair was and took a look at the clothes. Mr. Craft must have had expensive tastes because the pants were of good quality as was the shirt. Unless Elizabeth actually sewed, which he doubted, this was store bought. Not something an average farmer could do. Still, it was a nice gesture and she had been very kind to him so far. He decided to go and take a bath in the creek, before he put on the freshly washed clothes. As soon as he picked the clothes up he noticed a towel and a bar of soap, something very scarce for people now that the war was over.

Once bathed and changed into something much cooler he went through the back door into the kitchen. Instantly the smell of biscuits and bacon hit him full force and he realized how hungry he really was. Mrs. Sanchez-Craft was placing the food on the plates and setting it out onto the small table that was placed in the kitchen. She looked up when the door shut, "Good morning Captain Gordon, how are you doing this morning?" she asked, finishing up her tasks. "I'm fine, thank you for looking out for me." He said. "You should thank Elizabeth, she brought you in and cared for you most of the time." He looked slightly uncomfortable and really was, "Captain Gordon, please have a seat, as soon as Liz is done she will be in here." She said gesturing to the chair on the far left. "Thank-you and please I give you leave to call me, Gordon." She smiled at him, "Then please Gordon, call me Miranda."

The food was delicious and soon the trio had finished and Gordon helped the women with the dishes. "So what do you all do?" he asked. "Well we take care of this farm as best as we can. Miranda will be taking over soon though, for I am going back to Charleston to be with my family and her cousin is coming to live with her." This sparked Gordon's interest, but he wasn't going to be impolite and ask exactly what the situation was. "Gordon, I have to go to town and get some flour and things, would you please accompany me?" Elizabeth asked. He looked at her and then at Miranda who was wiping off the table. "Of course.

They walked out the house ready to go and Elizabeth was half way down the path when she noticed that the Captain wasn't with her, "Gordon is there something wrong?" she called out to him. "Where are the horses?" It was then Elizabeth laughed at him, "Captain Gordon if you want horses you will have to find some wandering along and claim them as your own. Mine were taken long ago. Frankly I'm surprised my cow and bull haven't been taken yet." She turned back around and started walking the path once again. He quickly caught up to her. "So how far is town?" "Oh about a mile and a half. It will take us most of the day. So why don't you tell me about your life story."

"Where to start?" he pondered out loud, "How about with Kate Sanders." She suggested. "Ah yes, Kate Sanders, the bell of the ball so to speak. We were engaged at the beginning of the war, but about two years ago I get a letter saying she married the Senator's son, I haven't been home to see what really happened." "Not even for the parade in Washington?" she asked. "No, I couldn't bring myself to go, it was just too much to quickly. I've been scared to go home. Everything is different now, I feel different and I'm not sure how I am suppose to cope with that." She nodded her head in understanding; "I don't know what to do either. As soon as Miranda's cousin gets here I am going back to Charleston, but I don't know how to face all those people again." He grinned at her, "So what is your story?"

"My story is a long one. I was what I think I heard was a Southern Bell, my father was a merchant, and he died near the very beginning of the war, right after Ft. Sumter. Anyway, Ethan Craft, was the mayor's son and every girl wanted him, but he only had eyes for me, or at least that is what I thought. We married on January 22, 1862, three months after my father died. He moved me to his Savannah house during the war where I was when I found out he died. Then two weeks later, I get to meet Miranda. She was his contracted mistress. She was in what we call placage. A white gentleman would leave her everything for their children in the event of his death, while keeping her in a beautiful home in New Orleans. Not once thinking he might actually die. As far as mistresses go he had great taste. We've had six months to really get to know one another." Gordon was silent; he couldn't imagine how she could handle it all.

As they made it in to town, the serious conversations had been halted and all was left was small banter. They actually found they could be friends to each other. He didn't know how he could possibly be friends with her so quickly, but it just took a day. "Hello Liz." A woman walking out of the store said, "Hello Mrs. Pettycomb, how is your son doing?" she asked. "He is much better thank-you. Well good-bye." Mrs. Pettycomb said and hastily made her way out. Elizabeth turned to Gordon, "I am practically an outcast here, since I am allowing my husband's mistress to stay with me and apparently I now have a new gentlemen. I really do need to be leaving this city. It hasn't been anything but heartache."

She had looked so sad as they entered the general store. Still he didn't say anything. They picked up a five-pound bag of flour and a couple of other things and went to the front. "Good after noon Mr. Baker" she said. "Good afternoon Liz, and who is your new friend?" the man wasn't subtle. "This is Captain David Gordon, found him on the side of the road one day and thought I could use a man so I picked him up." She said flatly. She looked to be mad and Gordon didn't blame her. "Humph!" Mr. Baker let out and tallied up the expenses. "Seventy-five cents." Elizabeth went to get the change but Gordon stopped her. "Here." David said handing the man the change. Mr. Baker looked at him for a second, but took it. Gordon picked up the sack and Elizabeth carried the rest of it.

As they stepped outside they both noticed the clouds that had come up and knew that a storm would soon be upon them. They made haste and Elizabeth led the way. They didn't make it back to the house in time, half way there when the skies opened and flooded them. God was on their side though because it was just a southern storm and therefore the lightening did nothing but strain across the sky, never striking the earth itself. However, when they got to the house there was a very nice black leather coach sitting outside the front door. "Who is that?" Gordon asked. "My guess? Probably Miranda's cousin, which means that I am going to have to be leaving very quickly." She said and walked towards the back door and into the kitchen.

Sure enough she was right, a very finely dressed gentleman sat at the kitchen table with Miranda next to him. "Elizabeth!" Miranda cried when she came in, "Liz, this is my cousin, Brandon." The man stood up, he bowed at her and then picked her hand up, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Craft." She smiled at him, "Thank you Mr. Birmingham, but please call me Elizabeth." She turned to see Gordon setting the sack down, "Mr. Birmingham this is Captain David Gordon." The two men shook hands, but that was it. "Well, why don't Gordon and myself go and change out of these wet clothes and then I will finish helping Miranda with dinner." Liz said and then walked out of the doors.

Dinner was somewhat silent and Elizabeth had left it early while Miranda and Brandon volunteered to do dishes. Gordon found her out on the porch staring at the land before her. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine Captain Gordon." "Gordon please." he said. She looked up at him as he sat down near her on the steps. "Why don't you use your first name?" she asked. "I'm named after my father, everyone called him David. My maid's daughter use to call me Gordo because she couldn't say Gordon." He laughed at the memory and then looked back to see Elizabeth's reaction. "Gordo? Hmm, I think I like that better than Gordon, can I call you Gordo?" "Please do Elizabeth. Although if you get to call me Gordo I think I am entitled to my own nickname. How about Liz?" She shook her head, "No, we're friends now, why don't you call me Lizzie, the only one to ever do that was my mother." Gordo nodded, "Okay, I'm Gordo and your Lizzie. Now what?"

She didn't say anything for a while. His question made her remember why she came out here in the first place. Everything she had was going to Miranda and now she had just found a nice friend and she was going to have to leave him too. She didn't want to go back to Charleston. She did want to see her mother, but she had no use for the society that she had been forced to with her marriage to Ethan. She had lied to Gordo, she hadn't been a "southern bell" she had been slightly below that so when Ethan asked her to marry him she felt just like Cinderella. She really should have known.

"Are you ready to go back to Charleston?" he finally asked. "No. I want to see my mother, but I would really like to move somewhere far from here and start a new life, unfortunately that is not going to happen. "Why not?" he asked. "Because, I am not married and it is very hard for women to make it on their own. I can here, but that is only because of my husband's reputation. I am sick of being known as Mrs. Ethan Craft. I just want to start over again." "So why don't you?" Her eyes snapped up, "Did you not just hear what I had to say?" she demanded. "I mean, why don't you marry me? We are friends and can stay so, you can move with me up to New York." She looked at him for a moment, "Marry you?" she asked. "Well I can't exactly take you back and just say you are my friend. Then your own reputation will be soured. Besides, we are friends are we not? Surely we can make a go of it." She looked deep into his eyes. "Can I take tonight to think about it?" she asked. "Take all the time you need." He said and that was the last they spoke as they stared out onto the Georgian planes with their own thoughts.


	2. Part II

Part 2

=========================================================================

"You don't marry someone you can live with - you marry the person who you cannot live without." - Trixie

=========================================================================

Savannah, Georgia

Gordo had graciously given up his room for Miranda's cousin, but as he sat out in the barn he had to wonder why he was so nice. He didn't know what Lizzie must be thinking. He wasn't sure what he had been thinking either. It was just the thought of leaving her behind was not an option. He wasn't in love with her. At least not yet, but she had a quality about her that made him care. They had become instant friends as if for eternity they had been so. He just wasn't sure how to go about telling her all of this. He could hear her teasing him and it was what kept him from sleeping. That and the fact it had started to rain again and was dripping all over him.

In the early morning Gordo made his way to the back door and into the kitchen. He had stayed away as long as he could, which really wasn't that long. As soon as he got in there he saw Lizzie puttering around getting breakfast ready. She looked up as soon as the door shut. He noticed that her normally bright blue eyes were dull, they were tired, as if she had stayed up all night thinking about something. "Good Morning." he said. She gave him a half smile, "Good morning." She went back to the biscuits and gravy she was making. A half an hour later she set the breakfast down. They had both been silent, thinking about how they were going to talk with one another.

Lizzie hated the silence and spoke first, "Gordo, we really need to discuss what you asked." He nodded, "Yes we do, have you thought about it?" "Have you?" she asked, not giving him time to respond, "The reason I ask is because do you have any idea who we are?" "I have some idea, I am Dr. David Gordon, and you are Elizabeth McGuire Craft." She spun on her heel leaving her chair behind, "No! You are Dr. David Gordon, a YANKEE officer, and I am Elizabeth McGuire, a SOUTHERNER, from CHARLESTON! Do you have any idea what this marriage is going to bring? Have you thought about it at all? I have, I've thought about it all night!" "What are you saying?" he asked. Trying to keep her calm. He could fight all her fears if he knew what they were, but not when she was screaming.

"I'm talking about the fact that if we were to go to Charleston, even to visit we will be hated. Me for the audacity of marrying a Yankee and you for being a Yankee. I will not run for fear of my life. If we go to New York we not only have your fiancé to worry about, but I am a southerner and your friends might take to kindly to that. So I guess my question to you is are you prepared for that? I know we said we were friends, I believe that, but are you ready to marry just a friend and then fight for that marriage and friendship without really knowing who I am?" She looked as if she was about ready to cry which broke his heart.

"I have thought about it, but Lizzie, I can't let you go. I am prepared to fight for you and for us. So what if you are from the south and I am from the north. We will get by just fine and we will make it." He seemed so self assured. He had to be, he was not going to let her get away from him. They might just be friends, but loosing her friendship would cost him and he wasn't willing to pay that price. She looked at him once again and then sighed, "My father would roll over in his grave if he found out I was going to marry a Yankee, but I'm not willing to let that stop me. Dr. Gordon, I accept your proposal."

He couldn't believe that she had agreed to it. He wanted to jump up and kiss her, but they were just friends. They were friends getting married, but they weren't in love, not yet. He wouldn't jeopardize that. So he settled for grabbing her hand and holding it in his. "I'm glad." was all he could think to say. It was then that she laughed at him, "Well I'm glad your glad Gordo. I need to go pack. We can leave soon, just let me get everything ready and tomorrow we can leave." she smiled at him before she left and as if in a fit of fancy leaned down and kissed his cheek then left the room.

=======================================================================

Dear Mamma,

It has been a long time since I have written you. Almost a year. A year in which much has happened, more in the past four days, but I am getting ahead of myself. I know that your sad that Ethan died, I was to, for a time. However six months ago, I made a friend. Her name is Miranda Sanchez Craft. Mamma, she was my husband's mistress! I know that I probably should not be telling you any of this, but I have no where else to turn. I miss you. I miss Matthew. I miss Charleston, but I won't be returning there for some time.

I'm getting married Mamma. He is a...Yankee. A very nice Yankee. He was almost dead, and I brought him in and cared for him, not something I would normally do, but I couldn't leave him to die out in my field. I just couldn't. As it came to be however, I have become friends with him. As Miranda's cousin is now here, I shall be leaving. I shall be leaving with Gordo, or Dr. David Gordon, the Yankee, as his wife. I shall write you when we have settled. I love you Mamma, please believe me I never wanted to hurt you or the memory of Daddy, but I have to follow my heart. And Mamma my heart is telling me to follow Gordo. He even calls me Lizzie like you use to do. He is the right one Mamma and perhaps one day the two of you will meet.

Love Forever and Always, 

Elizabeth (Lizzie) McGuire Gordon

======================================================================

All of her bags were packed and she was ready to go. Thanks to Brandon he loaned them his carriage for passage to Atlanta where they would then take a ship up North. Miranda stood on the porch. She hadn't really been thinking about loosing Liz as a friend. She was worried about Brandon coming up and keeping Dr. Gordon away from her duties. She wasn't sure how she felt about him, but he did allow Liz to leave to New York and away from here. Still it was going to be different without her there.

She looked at the door when it opened and saw Liz walk out. Gordo came from the side to take the last bag and then disappeared to let the women talk. "I'm going to miss you." Miranda said. Lizzie smiled, "I am going to miss you. You and Brandon are going to have to visit me and Gordo in New York." She said. "One day when we've rebuilt you are going to have come back and visit here." Miranda told her. They both nodded and then embraced. "I hope you make it." Miranda said. Then Gordo came around with the carriage. He got out and helped Lizzie up, "Good-bye Miranda. Good luck." Lizzie said as she got in. Gordo nodded at her tipping his hat and then climbed in on the other side and Lizzie left Savannah for good. 

***Please if you wish to read this before I post or as a WIP go to my website: www.commstat.com/legends.htm 


	3. Part III

Part III

=========================================================================

"That's what faith is, you see. Not the question 'Do I believe?', but the answer-- 'Yes I do'." - Vickey Mosely/Susan Proto in Life Cycles 9: Journey

=========================================================================

Nearing the Coast of Georgia

The ride up to had been filled with stories of childhood memories. "So your brother actually put molasses in your hair?" he asked. "Yes, it took the better part of three hours in a creek to get it out. My parents were ready to kill him. Plus I was to go riding with Ethan that day. It was very traumatic at the time." They both laughed. "I'm sure it would have been a sight to see. It reminds me of the time I got my hand stuck up a pipe." She looked at him, "A pipe? What were you doing?" He laughed, "Well I was trying to prove that metal expanded when heated and I guess it got too cool to quickly and it got stuck. We had to go to a blacksmith just to get it out."

Lizzie laughed until her eye caught the eye of a ragged soldier "I'm sorry you have to see this." he whispered. She didn't say anything. She had heard and even seen a few soldiers, but every time she did it would remind her of her own family letting the anger grow. Her hatred for the Yankee's was rising once again until Gordo took her hand and held it in his. "I'm so sorry." he said. "I'll move past this. We are all going to have to move past this, but to know the destruction of what happened to those men, sometimes it is just too much." Gordo nodded and let her go, moving past the haggard face of the man.

"Exactly where are we going Gordo?" she asked as soon as they were in the center of the town. "We are going to the sea. I'm hoping to catch a ship back to New York." "Will we be married on this ship." "Yes, my captain is on this ship." "You were on a ship?" "The USS Ottawa. I'm hoping it hasn't left yet. She was suppose to be heading back to New York very soon." "Have you seen many horrible things?" she hesitantly asked.

"I've seen things that I wish I could erase from mind. Things that still haunt me at night. I am not the same person I was when I left for the war. It stole my innocence. I didn't even see it coming, but it left, and I am now standing on unequal ground shouting for answers that are not coming." Lizzie stayed silent for a while, they were both left to their thoughts wondering what they should do or say next.

It took a good two days from the time they started to make it down to where the USS Ottawa was stationed. Gordo parked the carriage at the port like he had explained to Brandon. From there Brandon should be able to get it back. As he approached the dock he saw the Ottawa still sitting out there and sighed with relief. He went back to get Lizzie when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see a huge man with red hair and freckles, "Gordon?" he asked. "Davidson?" he asked. The men hug, "Are you coming back to the Ottawa?" he asked. "Actually yes, I was going to ask Captain Scott if I could get a ride back as a passenger." "What do you need to do that for?" "I'll show you." Gordo said walked to the carriage where Lizzie had been patiently waiting. "I have someone I would like you to meet." he told her.

She looked at him for a moment, "You kept me in here for the better part of ten minutes." she told him. "Yes, I did, I am sorry, but I have a friend I would like you to meet." That made her even more cautious. A Yankee was going to inspect her! The very thought made her upset, but Gordo would be there and as he promised he would fight for her. "All right, but only because you offered so politely." she told him. Grabbing his pro-offered hand and stepped out of the carriage. She came to look at a huge man that didn't seem to fit his face. He was okay looking, but he had red hair and she had never seen such a huge man with red hair. He looked odd, out of place and Lizzie began to wonder what New York had to offer her.

"Davidson this is my fiancée, Elizabeth McGuire, Lizzie this is Officer Henry Davidson." The man bowed and took Lizzie's hand kissing it. "It is very nice to meet you Ms. McGuire." he said. "The pleasure is mine." she responded. "Well if you want the Captain he is in William's Tavern." he told Gordo, wondering what on Earth had possessed his friend Gordon to marry a Southerner. "Thanks Davidson." he said and placed his hand on the lower part of her back and walked her toward the tavern. Davidson shook his head and went on with what Scott had ordered him to do.

The tavern smelled. There was no doubt about it. It was a horrible smell of dirty men, booze, and the undeniable stench of defeat. Lizzie had to breathe through her mouth just to breath. "Gordo, I believe I saw a general store across the street, please come and get me when you are ready." Gordo relieved that Lizzie wouldn't have to endure any more of this shook his head, "All right, I'll be there in a few minutes." It took everything she had not to run.

Gordo moved further into the tavern trying to find their captain. He moved up the stairs finding him slumped in his chair, passed out, with liquor bottles surrounding him. He couldn't believe this was his captain. Gabriel Scott was normally very put together and never even had so much as a piece of lint on his uniform if he could help it. The man who was normally very reserved and shy no longer looked as if he held any position in the Untied States Navy at all. He moved over to slap his face and get him to wake up. Finally the captain came to, "Gordon is that you?" "Yes Scott, what is going on?" "Oh someone has found out I am the Captain of a Yankee ship and decided to treat me. I was in here drinking it off, when I passed out I suppose."

It took the Captain a good five minutes to get all of his bearings straight and when he did he really noticed Gordo. "Hey I thought you were going off to try farming." he said. "I was drunk that night and found myself at a farmhouse that did not belong to me." "Oh, so what are you doing back here?" he asked. "I found something that I want to make mine. My fiancée and I were hoping that you would marry us and let us sail back with you to New York." For a moment Gordo thought Gabriel was going to pass out again, but he stood there thinking for a moment, "Yes, I suppose I can. We leave tomorrow though, do you think you can make that?" he asked. "She is already here." "Where I don't see her?" he said. "No she is at the general store. Would you like to meet her?" Gordo asked. "I suppose if I'm to marry you I should." Gabriel said, finding it very hard to found stable ground.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Gordo said and helped Gabriel to his feet and down the stairs. Once they were out Gabriel stood back because he hadn't seen direct sunlight for some time. "It's okay come on..." he didn't get a chance to finish because he noticed a huge fight in the street with his wife right in the middle of it. He left Gabriel to fend for himself and walked out to where his wife was. "What is going on?" he demanded. "Are you Captain David Gordon?" the man asked. "Yes, why?" as the words of confirmation flew so did the stranger's fist. Gordo flew to the ground, but before everything went black he heard Lizzie shout out, "Matthew!"

When Gordo's eyes opened he saw Lizzie's face smiling at him, "Thank goodness you are okay." She looked past him at someone else, "And it looks as if you will be allowed to live." Gordo tried to see who she was talking to and when pain hit his forehead stopped trying. "Do you think you can get up?" she asked. "I believe I can." he said and with her help did. When he turned around he saw the man that hit him and was about to say something and so was he apparently, but Lizzie stepped between the two of them. "No fighting you two. Gordo this is my brother, Matthew of the Confederacy. Matthew behave yourself. He didn't do anything to you." she said. "No, he helped defeat our army, kill dad, and is now going to marry my sister." 

Lizzie's eyes narrowed and although Gordo had only known her for a good week knew that it wasn't a very good sign. "Listen here Matthew McGuire, Gordo is not responsible for the whole downfall of the Confederate Army. He didn't kill Dad and I agreed to marry him. He didn't force me into it. Now if you can not be in the same presence with him then please go home, otherwise you can see us off as we go to New York." she said in a very calm deadly voice. Matt had pestered his sister enough to know that voice and hung his head with defeat. His sister was going to marry that Yankee and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Fine, but who is going to marry you?" he asked. "Gordo's captain." she answered. Gabriel who had helped bring Gordo into the tavern looked up at Lizzie. "You're going to marry my sister?" Matt asked. Gabriel didn't like that tone and was about to protest, but Gordo's fiancée already took care of that, "Yes he is. You are welcome to the ceremony which will be this evening, but if you are going to cause trouble don't bother!" "Fine, and at what time is this ceremony?" he asked. This time both Lizzie and Matt looked at Gabriel, "Um, seven o'clock tonight?" he asked looking at Gordo who had to sit back down. "Fine with me." he said. Gabriel looked at Matt, "Seven O'clock sir." "And where will this ceremony take place?" he asked. "On the Ottawa." Gabriel answered. "I'll be there." he said and then left.

Lizzie turned back to Gordo, "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Nice to meet your brother." he mumbled. She sighed, "He is only trying to protect me. I am his only sister and you are a Yankee." she pointed out. "True. So seven o'clock tonight?" he asked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." she smiled.

As far as wedding ceremonies on a US Navy ship it was really quite beautiful. Even if it wasn't the groom and bride would never have been able to tell. Even Matt let his sister have a nice wedding. If she was going to marry the Yankee at least let it be as nice as possible. "So when will I see you again?" he asked before he left. "I will write Mamma when we get settled and we can find a time then. Don't worry Matt. I will be okay. He promised me he would take care of me and I can help myself too." she said. "I know, I love you Lizzie." "I love you too Matt." she said and brother and sister hugged and then Matt left. Now it was time for the honeymoon.


End file.
